


I'm a kitty cat!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Demonic Possession, Humor, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Nico Robin possessed a cat.
Kudos: 2





	I'm a kitty cat!

Nico Robin and Luffy were watching a horror movie.

Luffy said "Okay I was right this movie is too scary"

Nico Robin said "Oh come on I seen scary things"

Luffy said "Anyway can you flied into people's bodies"

Nico Robin crack her knuckles.

Nico Robin said "Of course not"

Nico Robin chanted

She was surrounded by glowing purple ghosts.

Nico Robin jumped into a cat's body.

Luffy whimpers

A cat turns around smiling with Robin's eyes.

She began to sing ~Look I'm a kitty cat I put a bowl of peanuts for a hat I eat them all I will get fat bla bla bla I'm a kitty cat!~

Nico Robin jumped out of a cat.

Luffy's jaw dropped


End file.
